kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoya Kaido
, also known as the is the third member of Kiba's trio in Kamen Rider 555. He is also one of the Renegades. He briefly used the Riotrooper belt. Naoya Kaido Personality He is a young man with an overly eccentric personality prone to incredibly fast speeches and constant mood swings; it's possible he suffers a form of ADD. Kaido is often inconsiderate and selfish, but he's always been straight-up and honest about his feelings with people in his life. His greatest past-time is to play his guitar, but due to his hand injury, it often reminds him of the regrets he had as a human. TV Series He played the guitar in his younger days, but sabotage from his teacher destroyed some of the motor-skills in his left hand, forcing him to abandon his music. He is later made a 'sired' Orphnoch by Eiichi Toda as an example to Kiba and Yuka of how Orphnoch must make allies, using a snap of his finger to trigger his transformation into . Learning of the changes after his enhanced ability to smell cost him a part-time job and being targeted by a corrupt employer, Kaido decides to abuse his power for personal gain when he encountered Faiz, with Kiba coming to his aid. He greatly mistreats Yuka accidentally due to her crush on him. Continuing to struggle with his nature as an Orphnoch, Kaido ends up living with Kiba and Yuka, although he is the least concerned about protecting humans. At times he sides with Smart Brain over Kiba and Yuka, but his powerful and soft-hearted conscience often stops him from committing heinous acts at the last second. He eventually develops a partnership with Keitaro, which results in many harebrained schemes to win the respected woman of their desire, and bonded with Teruo. He briefly wore one of the six Riotrooper gears under Kiba's term in Smart Brain, the two switched roles, with Kaido throwing away his Riotrooper belt at Kiba out of disgust for his friend's new attitude. Kaido would later save and befriend an orphaned boy, Teruo Suzuki, from a fire. Little did he know it's the future Orphnoch King. Eventually, Kaido's and his friends eventually figured out that Terou is the messiah the Orphnochs has been waiting for and the Kamen Riders face them in a final epic battle. Unfortunately, both Naoya (as Snake Orphnoch) and Mihara (as Delta) are powerless to stop the Arc Orphnoch as it took Faiz and all of the riders to stop him. After the final battle, Naoya watches the orphanage (now run by Mihara and Rina) before he departs for an unknown destination. Lost Paradise In the movie, Kaido, Yuka, and Kiba were on humanity's side. However, the humans didn't trust the Orphnnochs and demanded proof of their loyalty by sabotaging Smart Brain. Unfortunately, it was a trap by Smart Brain and the trio was brutally defeated by Smart Brain's most powerful creation, the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Yuka was mortally wounded and Kaido tended to her as she faded away. It was in their final moments that Kaido confessed his love for Yuka. Not long after Yuka expired, Kaido ran a suicide attack and was eaten alive by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Kiba, being the only survivor was recovered, but also tricked into thinking that it was the humans that deceived them and vowed revenge for his friends. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Snake Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Forms In his Orphnoch form, he is themed after a venomous snake. He has never revealed his second Orphnoch form, but he can spit acidic venom at his opponents and has great physical strength. Kaido always assist Mihara on fighting Orphnochs in this form. - Rider Forms= The Smart Buckle gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. * Height: 175-195cm * Weight: 85-120 kg (Suit weighs 23 kg) * Punch: 2 Tons of pressure * Kick: 4 Tons of pressure * Jump: 25 m * Run: 100 m / 6.5 seconds The Smart Buckle gives Kaido the following statistics when he transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Riotroopers, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once the transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. }} }} Arsenal Faiz *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. Riotrooper *Smart Buckle - Riotrooper's transformation belt. *Axel Ray Gun - A gun with a similar design to Faiz's SB-555H Faiz Edge and SB-555P Faiz Phone. *SB-RTV Gyro Attacker - A motorcycle with the same design to SB-555V Auto Vajin. Behind the scenes Portrayal Naoya Kaido is portrayed by who later played in . As the Snake Orphnoch, his suit actors were and . References External Links